Theme of Paganini Saga x Kanon OS lemon, rape
by Letos-night
Summary: Es un One Shot narrado desde la perspectiva de Kanon, acerca de ciertos sucesos acaecidos el día en que saga le encerró dentro de Cabo Sunión. NO APTO PARA MENORES DE EDAD.


Bueno, aki ando, jejejeje, tiene mucho que no vengo a publicar fics a este lugar... no se por que... pero supongo que no importa :P... ahora he regresado con este relato, el cual escribí hace un tiempo como regalo a una amiga que gusta de la pareja, la cual, debo reconocer... A MI TAMBIÉN ME ENCANTA!!!, Saga x Kanon es una de mis parejas favoritas (siempre después del Aioria x Shaka, por supuesto)... en fin... lo he traído...

Quiero hacer algunas advertencias antes de colgar el fic, y es que es bastante fuerte¿de acuerdo?, aunque el lemon no es lo más explícito que he escrito, si está narrado de una manera cruda, y el hecho en si, es fuerte... entonces, pues lo digo para que luego no haya sorpresas... es One - shot con lemon directo, es un rape, y todo el fic es sumamente angst...

Ahora si no tengo nada más que decir, así que los dejo con el fic:

* * *

**Theme of Paganini**

**One Shot**

**Saga x Kanon**

**Universo SS**

**Contiene Lemon Rape (NC – 17)**

* * *

.

Es como un profundo golpe al ego y al alma cada que lo recuerdo, hermano, cada que cierro los malditos ojos en esta helada y húmeda prisión llenando mi mente con el sonido de tu voz… y duele, hermano, Saga, géminis… el mayor de estos dióscuros, sangre gemela nacida de distintos laureles por divinidad y frivolidad… yo, hermano, soy llamado maldito por tu voz, alzas la garganta para proferir un potente grito en mi contra, y acusar aquello que consideras la verdad de mi alma…

Lo siento…

Olvidé decir que en tus palabras yo no tengo alma…

Tengo hambre… tengo sueño… la sal incrustada en mi piel ha creado llagas, y te detesto… pero cierro los ojos y puedo observarte de pie sobre el risco de Cabo Sunión… observando el intenso mar, y sabiendo, recordando, que aquí, debajo de la piedra, estoy yo…

Encerrado…

Moribundo…

Adolorido…

Hermano, Saga… días y noches han pasado dejando ver a mis ojos el cielo estrellado que enmarca construcciones griegas, bañando la luna mi rostro con aquel manto plateado y regocijándose en una ecléctica sinfonía bucólica con los gritos desesperados de mi cosmos que es engullido por el agua salada de este mar… y así, mientras las estrellas fugaces decoran aquello que llamamos cielo, hogar de dioses, yo, Hermano del tercer guerrero, pierdo el aliento con agua agresiva que se cuela por cada orificio de mi cuerpo en una marea de constante ascenso… que no cede… solo mata, solo hiere… solo ríe…

Diosa maldita que descansas en el recinto… protegida por mi hermano en mi propia contra… por siempre, incluso si el propio hades se congela, maldeciré el nombre de esa diosa que se ha ocupado en deshacer mis ambiciones, mil veces maldita Athena infanta que descansas en el santuario… pero esperas, se que esperas… a que yo, Kanon, gemelo menor de Géminis, salga de esta prisión azarosa y cruenta para clavar la daga sobre tu fino cuello

Pues eres mártir… oh Diosa…

Y yo haré realidad esa naturaleza…

Saga…

Hermano inmaculado que la armadura portas… no más que un esbirro… una hipocresía es tu faz… no hay nada cierto en las pupilas esmeraldas adornadas por piel clara, no lo hay… y es en sonrisa cínica que declaro esto: Tu, Saga, Hermano, eres hipocresía y maldad encarnadas, yo lo se, pude verlo… sentirlo… llorarlo… mientras lágrimas de líquido similar al que me rodea se mezclaban entre roces, pude sentir el agobiante peso de tu locura y maldad…

Pude reconocer lo más hondo de mi alma…

Y ahora, apretando mis dientes y dejándome caer sobre la película acuosa que tan solo a mis tobillos alcanza, puedo recordar con sumo dolo aquella noche… mientras la luna se hallaba oculta por una de sus fases… nueva le llaman, como aquella angustia y dolencia… nueva le dicen, como la impotencia y el odio que sentía por ti… hermano… Saga…

Como todas mis emociones…

Para ti o en tu contra…

Todas, Saga, cambiaron radicalmente al conocer tu verdadero rostro, al salir incluso de mis propias aproximaciones a tu esencia…

Más oscuro de lo que jamás creí…

Más cruento…

¡¡TE CONOCÍ POR ENTERO NO HAY QUIEN PUEDA NEGARLO!!

Ya no podrás decirme que posees bondades o pureza… pues yo se bien, yo se mejor, yo se completamente que eres nada, un cúmulo de odio soltado en verano o invierno, da lo mismo, solo se que alcanzaste mi propia aura…

Y dolió…

Mucho…

Demasiado…

Aún duele…

Ahora mismo, hermano, cuando cierro los cansados párpados en mis ojos hundidos y ojerosos, mis débiles mejillas, ya cetrinas y cóncavas por el hambre misma, recuerdan el aliento sobre la piel… recuerdan las mordidas prodigadas…

Saga… ¿Cómo olvidar tus manos airosas y llenas de ansia?

¿Cómo arrebatar el recuerdo de insidia a mi piel?

Al sentir el pesado aliento sobre mi cuello, hermano, mientras despojaste a mi cuerpo de sus ropas en esta misma prisión, y amarraste mis manos con cadenas pesadas y consagradas a los propios barrotes, degustando con dientes sádicos cada milímetro de mi dermis, acariciando tus uñas con mi carne, cercenando el alma de tu hermano, concediendo razón a mis anteriores palabras que te designaban como insigne…

Diciendo para mí:

"_**Si Kanon, soy la reencarnación de aquello abominable"**_

Y me tomaste, Saga, bebiendo la sorpresa de mis propias carnes, degustando con lengua cada rincón de mi cuerpo virgen…

Pues lo era, aún lo era, Saga…

Virgen como el más puro de tus aprendices… y lo sabías, pues contemplabas a mi silueta bajo el paso de la luna, recostado en la cama frente a la tuya, me mirabas noche a noche, pensando en aquellas perversiones que podrías hacer con mi cuerpo… lo se Saga… pues me lo dijiste… las palabras están tatuadas con fuego en mi memoria…

"_**Kanon… eres **__**mío… ya lo has perdido todo… para nadie existes… decidiste traicionar a la diosa y yo ya no he de respetarte, así que calla, Kanon, Calla y acepta, acepta mi cuerpo, mis manos, mi deseo y mi lascivia… no tienes remedio, no tienes opción… ME PERTENECES"**_

**- ¿Acaso es cier****to Saga¿Acaso te pertenezco por entero? - **

Es deprimente la lágrima que escapa de mis ojos aún ahora, lacerando la mejilla derecha, haciendo un camino ya trazado por incontables marcas de tristeza, que dibujan una línea en descenso y desaparición hasta la barbilla… donde gotean y se funden con esta película delgada que más tarde, o noche, o en algún momento futuro irá creciendo hasta tapar mi cuerpo…

Quiero morir…

Esta tortura lenta es abominable…

Como el recuerdo de tus manos, hermano mío…

Amado mío…

Al saber que era solo lascivia lo que te movía al recorrer mi cuerpo con ellas deshaciendo mi garganta en gemidos placenteros, notando como deseaba enterrar las falanges en tus cabellos azules… parecidos a los míos que ahora están quemados… pero no lo permitiste, ni por un segundo te arriesgaste a soltarme las cadenas…

Fue la primera y última vez…

Pero quedó tatuada en mi piel como si candentes tizones hubiesen hecho mella en la dermis… siento hormiguear mi entrepierna al recordar a tus manos despertándola… haciendo que se alzase como falo ansioso pidiendo por más, gimiendo por más, llorando por más, mientras tú, sonriente, cínico, géminis… lamías la misma mejilla que recorrió la primera lágrima…

Mi propio hermano…

Aquél con quien nací en el mismo día… incluso la misma hora…

Tomaste mis muslos con tus manos, abriéndolos y dejando paso libre a tu hombría… mirando inconmovible como mi cuello se tensaba… no hubo caso alguno… mis lágrimas corrieron, súplicas por que te detuvieras… no escuchaste, seguiste y yo…

Saga…

Lloré aún más por dentro…

Fue en aquella fatídica luna nueva, cuando las estrellas eran las únicas lámparas sobre la ribera plutónica de la noche… cuando los astros lejanos, oscuras mentiras, pues todos sabemos que ya han muerto, se cernían como únicos testigos…

Mudos testigos que fueron cómplices de tu infamia… penetraste en mí, empujando sin cuidado o resquemor, adueñándote de gritos… ¡¡¡¡¡¡DE SUEÑOS!!!!!... y no me quedó nada, solo lágrimas despedidas, ausencias y silencios movidos por un manto penoso de lujuria fraterna…

Bebiste cada gota de ilusión en mi… te atragantaste con mi llanto… empujaste lentamente hasta que te cobijé por completo en mis adentros… y sonreíste fundiendo nuestros labios, mordiendo el suave trozo de carne con saña y lamiendo la sangre resultante de ello… sonreíste de nuevo… yo rogué de nuevo… pero no hubo eco…

Solo dolores

Y una carcajada…

Tu carcajada…

Mientras violabas lo poco de ser vivo que a mí me quedaba… entrando y saliendo a lentos embistes de mi propio cuerpo… Saga… géminis… caballero dorado guardián de un templo… ¿Qué honor u orgullo puedes proclamar poseer después de ultrajar de tal modo a tu propio hermano? Aquel con quien viste el sol por vez primera, con quien todo compartiste incluso antes de estar vivo… aún duele… aún quema…

Aún lo deseo…

Sentir como embistes lentamente y te ocupas de mi intimidad, con suaves, largas, prolongadas y profundas caricias… llevándome lentamente a un éxtasis terreno que no creí pudiera existir en ninguna parte… pero lo había en mis propios adentros… y eso, como tu propia naturaleza, lo descubrí aquella noche de luna nueva…

Explotaste en mi, y el grito fue tan duro, tan profundo, que resonó por cada pared de aquel maldito santuario haciendo escocer los propios oídos y cosmos de la diosa infanta… y yo me derramé entre tus manos, hermano, siendo limpiado por tu palma que obligaba a mi propia lengua hacer aseo de si… succionando de las falanges mi propia simiente…

Saliste de mis carnes y llamaste a tus cadenas, dejando un cuerpo deprimente sobre la película acuosa… me desangraba, hermano, por aquel lugar donde tu esencia salía mezclándose con el agua, también la magna y divina sangre se expulsaba tiñendo de rojo todo a mi propio alrededor… y sonreíste… alzaste mi rostro con fiereza… BESASTE MIS LABIOS… Y……

Y………………

Te despediste entre risa…

Dejándome tan solo con el llanto…

Amargo como las presentes lágrimas…

Lo recuerdo y de nuevo mi dolor se hace latente… dejando como firma sobre mi rostro el oscuro y desgarrador sollozo que escarna la propia garganta sintiendo como las paredes se raspan prepotentes… quiero morder un poco a la vida para que sangre y me deje acercarme… pero queda demasiado lejos… y yo estoy demasiado muerto…

Hermano…

¡¡¡YA NI SIQUIERA ME QUEDAN FUERZAS PARA LEVANTARME!!!

**- Sa… Saga… - **

Ya no puedo más…

**- Po… por favor… - **

Sencillamente ya no puedo…

Sonrío a la piedra que hace de bóveda en este agujero, esta tumba cruenta y vil… y no puedo evitar carcajearme… y comprende, vida, destino, hado… comprende… estoy demasiado desesperado como para conservar la cordura… tan solo hay angustia y odio, desesperación y hambre, de todo, de venganza, de comida, de sueño, de vida, de todo… un hambre que me desespera…

¡¡Que me enloquece, maldita sea!! Sin que haya algo por hacer, solo penar y continuar observando la gloria jamás alcanzada…

Lo que pudo ser y no fue…

La despedida…

"_**Muere como el maldito traidor que eres, o hasta que un dios piadoso te libere"**_

**- Sa… ga… maldita sea… ¡¡¡¡¡SAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! – **

Si, tú eres mi dios, si eres mi todo, y aún así… te odio…

Si, eres quien me ha encerrado, quien gobierna mi destino, y aún así… te amo…

El demonio que acarició por vez primera mis pieles…

Hermano…

Amado hermano…

Como quisiera recuperar aquellos suspiros y deshacerme en palabras apasionadas contra tu oído… olvidar por segundos, eras, tiempos, que somos defensores de ideales distintos… tú los de la diosa, y yo… yo los de mi propia alma…

Engendro venido de los más oscuros paneles existenciales, Saga, eres maldad encarnada, y yo mismo lo vi cuando te alejaste dejándome en sangres salientes sobre el agua que punzaba acribillante contra mis heridas… tu mirada gélida y ausente, tan distinta de aquella que por las noches analizaba mi silueta… estás tan maldito como yo, y con todo, defiendes a la diosa…

No lo entiendo… no lo entiendo…

Mi mano enflaquecida se alza tratando de alcanzar aquella piedra, estoy convertido en no más que huesos… y otra carcajada escapa de mi garganta… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?, los días transcurren como las horas, y ya ni les siento… pero duelen, eternamente, duelen… hondamente… Saga, hermano, géminis lúdico… dueño de ambos rasgos humanos…

¿Vendrás por mí?

**- ¿Acaso no me sacarás de mi encierro?****… Saga… -** Mis ojos se nublan a causa de las lágrimas **– ¿Acaso esperarás a que muera de hambre, o a que el agua me cubra? –**

¿Acaso ya no te importo ni un poco carcelero?

No, nada te importa… lo vi en la frialdad de tus ojos… lo reconocí en las arremetidas bestiales que propinaste a mi cuerpo mientras alcanzabas el más hondo orgasmo… el más doloroso para mi de todos los placeres…

Acaso…

Mi vida ahora ya no es otra cosa que una posibilidad efímera…

¡¡¡¡¡QUIERO CORRER DE ESTA REALIDAD FUNESTA!!!!!

Quiero y ruego escape a quien me escuche, para no soñar con tus ojos fieros y a la vez cándidos, mezcla de momentos, al cerrar mis propias esmeraldas, para no recordar tus comentarios fraternales a la par de tus sádicos jugueteos sexuales… ¡PARA NO TENER QUE VIVIR CON ESTAS DOS CARAS QUE ME HAS MOSTRADO!

**- Pues te amo… - **

Y en el instante que lo reconozco, odio aún más a tu diosa…

Athena proterva y no partenos… proterva por la malicia en sus reglas, por la hipocresía de la orden… ¡¡por el dolor que me causa al poseerte y no dejar que me liberes y con ello la matemos adueñándonos de todo!!

Y repito… ya no me quedan fuerzas ni para levantarme, ni siquiera para sostener el brazo que se alza en intento de señalar algo… lo he dejado caer y ya no le siento… el llanto y la risa amarga arrecian, creciendo a cada segundo, volviéndose más dolorosos, como las punzadas a mi alma cercenada y muerta…

Ya no me queda otra cosa Saga, entre el hambre, la debilidad y el sueño…

Ni siquiera noté como esta película acuosa iba en aumento hasta rozar mi pecho… ya cubre mis piernas, ya cubre el abdomen… pronto cubrirá mi rostro y yo no sabré como escapar a ello… así que sonrío, hermano, a la propia muerte que lanzará una furia contra tu sino

Volviendo tu vida en amargura

Persiguiéndote hasta la muerte

Oh, dolorosa como la reservada a la diosa que me espera…

¡¡¡VOLVERÉ EN FORMA DE DEMONIO O GENIO!!! Para adueñarme de la propia Niké y otorgarle penurias, sufrimientos y muerte…

Es mi testamento…

Cierro los ojos cuando el agua acaricia mi barbilla…

¡Quisiera que fuesen tus manos!

**- Quisiera… que fuesen… tus labios… - **

Y que las lágrimas no se fundiesen con el agua salada como ellas…

Por lo menos no hay sangre…

Pero si frío, demasiado…

Demasiado…

Y una luz, algo alejada de mi cuerpo,

Justo al fondo de la cueva…

Una luz cálida…

Y algo detrás de ella…

* * *

**FIN**

Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer, y espero sus comentarios.

Un beso.

Leto.


End file.
